Jupiter Crane
Jupiter Crane is a supporting character in Criminal Case, appearing as a suspect during the murder investigations of artist Fabrizio Gallardo in The Ship of Dreams and movie producer Tyler Snakes in Dead Carpet. Prior to that, he made brief appearances in Wild Wild Death and Star Crime as a minor character. Profile At 54 years of age, Jupiter is the father of Russell Crane – a doctor in criminal psychology and a profiler working for the Pacific Bay PD. He has blonde hair extending to his chin, and has dark green eyes. In his first two case appearances, Jupiter simply wears a pine-green turtle neck shirt with the badge of an infamous cult on the right side. Later in his third case appearance, Jupiter has the same attire but dons a brown coat over the shirt and sports a badge depicting the Gigantic liner on his left side. Also, he is seen suffering from a cold, and it is noted that he knows Morse code. As of his fourth case appearance, Jupiter wears a red, partly torn tuxedo with the cult's badge now located on his right. Though he gets rid of his cold, he has a massive black eye. Events of Criminal Case Wild Wild Death Following the closure of movie producer Horace Foster's murder investigation, Jupiter required the player to help him search for a contract he made with Abitbol & Sons Studios to rewrite the script for Horace's last film project The Ornery Die Last. Despite of not being very fond of his father, Russell agreed to accompany the player in returning the restored contract to Leo Brooks – the accountant responsible for writing a contract for Jupiter. 's mansion.]] During a short conversation, Leo informed Russell about the Utopians practically controlling Ivywood, making the profiler mentally unstable by the minute because of his despise for the Utopians' hostility – the main reason as to why he left the cult in spite of being raised as a Utopian. Russell went back to the police station to lambaste his father for manipulating the player, to which Jupiter responded that the Utopians only wanted to erase their trace of involvement in Horace's film project in order to avert being hit with a murder scandal, but Russell went off-topic by bubbling out that Jupiter let the Utopians ruin his childhood – suggesting that the profiler was now consumed with vengeance. Russell firmly believed his father was hiding something from him, thus making a promise that he would expose the Utopians' true identity no matter the cost. Star Crime Jupiter didn't play a broad role in this case. He was quizzed by Russell about the Utopians' supposed plans for the upcoming Ivywood Movie Awards. Thanks to Jupiter's "involuntary help", the profiler managed to find a flyer of the awards ceremony at the nearby drive-in theater; the player unraveled the scribbled part of the flyer to be a brainwash order intended to take place at 8PM at the Ivywood Awards, also bearing a note to have gossip columnist and Utopian member Holly Hopper replace Rex as the ceremony's host. The duo didn't hesitate to quiz Holly as a result, but could not get the vital piece of information they yearned for. The findings prompted Russell to make a promise that he would get to the bottom of the cult's brainwashing fiasco and stop it at all costs. The Ship of Dreams Jupiter found himself in trouble after Hannah Choi dug deep into the late Fabrizio Gallardo's files, only to discover the fact that the victim was recently bailed out of prison by Jupiter. 's drawing.]] Jupiter was ultimately found innocent at the climax of the murder investigation, but was grilled by his son about the Utopian leader's identity. Russell demanded full disclosures from his father about the cult's leader, but in an act of faith and loyalty to the Utopians, Jupiter refused to cooperate. This prompted Russell and the player to check out Fabrizio's flat for a final time. Within the scene, the duo found a sketch of Jupiter insisting Fabrizio to "obey". Heading back to the station, Russell demanded Jupiter tell the truth, but to protect his cult, the zealous Utopian allowed himself to be put in temporary custody for the meantime. Dead Carpet Jupiter was flagged as a suspect once again after a footage from the CCTV terminal of the Ivywood Awards Theater's TV room was retrieved, in which he was seen being punched in the face by a security guard after trying to break into the theater. Trivia *Jupiter is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Jupiter is one of the characters who appeared in at least one case before appearing as a suspect in a later one. *Jupiter is one of the many suspects who appeared in two cases. *Jupiter is one of the suspects in Pacific Bay who appeared in two cases consecutively. Case Appearances *Wild Wild Death (Case #33 of Pacific Bay; during the Additional Investigation) *Murdertown (Case #34 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Star Crime (Case #35 of Pacific Bay; during the Additional Investigation) *The Ship of Dreams (Case #37 of Pacific Bay) *Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay) Gallery JCranePacificBay.png|Jupiter, as seen in Wild Wild Death and Star Crime. Jupiter Crane-C37App.png|Jupiter, as seen in The Ship of Dreams. jupitermugshot.jpg Case 94 - Jupiter Crane.jpg RCraneNormal.png|Russell Crane, Jupiter's son. UtopiansPacificBay.png|Jupiter is a member of the Utopian faith. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Utopian Cult Members Category:Suspects